Sounding RS enables time and frequency domain scheduling and has been adopted as a RAN1 working assumption for EUTRA. The channel quality indicator (CQI) estimate obtained from sounding can be expired or stale because of the inevitable time delay between channel sounding and the follow-up scheduled transmission. This is more pronounced for faster user equipment (UE). Thus faster UE needs to have more frequent sounding in order to maintain the fresh CQI at the NodeB. For example a UE with a Doppler of 200 Hz requires a propagation channel for every fifth sub-frame because the sub-frame rate is 1000 Hz. In such case for channel adaptive modulation and coding (AMC) to be performed, the UE must sound nearly every sub-frame or every other sub-frame. The objective of maintaining a fresh CQI at the NodeB may be impossible for very fast UEs having a Doppler of 200 Hz or more because the channel can change substantially between sub-frames. For such fast UEs, a slow rate of infrequent sounding can be performed. Slower UEs naturally ought to sound less frequently. As the UE speed increases, the sounding period should reduce up to a point. Very fast UEs should abandon the goal of maintaining a fresh CQI and sound less frequently.
A simple solution is to configure each cell with a common sounding period for each UE and for each sounding resource. However, any cell may contain UEs with a spread of velocities yielding a spread of Dopplers. Allocating sounding resources to UEs corresponding to the set of UEs velocities would be efficient. This allocation enables efficient utilization of sounding resources. In another proposed allocation, very slow UEs sound only once per several sub-frames and intermediate speed UEs sound once per few sub-frames. This allocation is not straight forward and not always possible. It is mathematically impossible to share a common sounding resource between one UE sounding every 2 sub-frames and a second UE sounding every 3 sub-frames. There is a need in the art to use different sounding periods different cells while tailoring each sounding period to the velocity of a UE or subset of UEs.